Break Away
by SapphireDragon101
Summary: "Cut in half, I'm already there, in my head I know it. Five, no four more steps, take me to the door-Open up I'm falling! One...of those days...Where the lights go out, and yet I smile-!" Three years after having their memories wiped, and having the MBC shut down, the teens all end up attending the same Academy. What will become of our Heroes? Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Prologue

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Hey, so yeah I'm back. Um, first thing's first-FF wanted to be a little ass and bugged up so I couldn't use it for a while plus I was sick. But I am here now and to bring the new version of THE NEW GIRL. I hope to make this story awesome enough for people's liking's but anyways I hope you guys like! Oh and R&R!**

**!**

**Summary: "Cut in half, I'm already there, in my head I know it. Five, no four more steps, take me to the door-Open up I'm falling! One...of those days...Where the lights go out, and yet I smile-!" Three years after having their memories wiped, and having the MBC shut down, the teens all end up attending the same Academy. What will become of our Heroes? Rated T for Language and Violence.**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Prologue**

"MARIA! GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!"

The dark skinned girl, hearing the cry of her friend, snapped out of her trance and saw a bright red convertible coming towards her. Her body, taking control, felt as heavy as lead, as she stay frozen to the ground in fear. The yells and screams of her friend falling upon deaf ears, until finally just when Maria thought she was done for, a new weight forced themselves on her, pushing her out the way the car missing by inches. She, finally, was able to control her body and looked at her blue eyed friend.

"Maria? What the hell!" Cathy exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, Maria flinched. She, herself hadn't known why she didn't move.

_Maybe…it was the fact that when I saw the car I felt…scared…_

She looked back at Cathy who had calmed only a tad, as she waited for an answer. Maria sighed deeply pinching the bring of her nose,

"I guess I was scared." She said quietly and stood, before shoving her hands in her pockets, and started walking. Cathy followed right behind her before she ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Maria," Cathy began "what's wrong? You're not usually this quiet." The blonde looked up into Maria's Navy blue eyes. Maria sighed before walking around her companion as a quiet, "I'm fine." was heard from her.

Cathy watched as her friend walked off, as a creeping feeling told her she was anything _but_ fine, but not wanting to upset her friend, she looked away when she saw her turn the corner and out of view, shove her own hands in her pockets and walked back to the school. But even so, the feeling never left her body…


	2. Chapter 1

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Okay, so here's the official first chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update, but I needed to get my ideas together as well as edit and changed a bit of things. You guys will find some surprises along the way. But you guys MUST read this: This is a story revolving around the GOODBYE EARTH episode. But a few years later when they had to get their memory erased of anything involving the MBC because they had to give up the Monster Buster Club because they reached a certain age limit. So this story in kind of explaining how they all re-encounter each other when they all got sent to the same Academy. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Oh and R&R!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another normal day at Jules Junior High School, also know as Jules Academy. Kids and teens roamed the school grounds, either talking, walking or just sitting around, relaxing. Some were already inside the building getting ready. It was a new school year and many were buzzing with excitement. An dark skinned female, about 14 year old, pressed a button on a machine, and in result: a dark brown liquid pour into a small white plastic cup.

She wore a white tank top with a lightening bolt on the middle underneath a black short sleeve jacket and a grey hood attached. She also wore dark grey jeans that covered part of her black Converse high tops, and white wristbands. She had coffee colored skin and beautiful dark brown eyes, surrounded by little eyeliner, and matching colored hair, that flowed down just above her waist with light brown highlights. Half of it covering the right side of her face and her right eye slightly peeking out.

She sighed deeply before grabbing the cup and drinking the warm liquid, leaning on the wall of the building. All was well, until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, are you Maria Blanes?"

The said girl, looked next to her to see the person the voice belonged to. There stood a young male who looked around her ago like maybe 13 or 14. His clear tanned skin, contrasting against his messy brown hair and in result covering half of his right eye. On his body was a black shirt underneath a purple short sleeve hoodie, zipped only half way. And a pair of denim jean covered his legs as well as his purple and white sneakers. He had a black North Face bag slung over his shoulder, as his emerald green eyes stared at her.

"That depends, who wants to know?" She replied looking away and continued on with her drink. The brunette grinned as he leaned on the wall next to her, facing her direction.

"Daniel Jackson, her brand new roommate."

Maria's eyes shot wide as she almost choked on her drink. The boy watched in interest, while the girl's eyes shot towards him, "_What?_"

"I'm new at the academy and the principal to me to move in with you." He explained, pointing to her, Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, latch on to me sounds more like it." "Relax, it's all cool. Trust me you won't even know I'm there." "I sure hope so." She retorted, "Look we don't exactly go "way back" so just for now let's keep things nice and slow okay?"

"Okay, nice and slow."

Just then a girl and two boys behind her came up to them. "Maria sweetheart, I've got something very important to tell you." She stated, she had beautiful skin almost as white as snow, and jet black hair that reached her shoulders but was longer on the right side. Little eyeliner she wore, making her blue eyes stand out. She wore a light red shirt with, darker red puffed sleeves and a pink heart on the center, with a white skirt and brown ankle boots. She also wore hoop earrings.

"Important like, uh I lost my mascara or my favorite pink T-shirt?" Maria said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "No! Nothing as serious as that. It's something about me and you, Maria dear. If you wanna know more, come by my dorm tonight at eight." She said before walking away. Danny snickered, "Maria, _sweetheart_, who's the good lookin' babe?"

"Nyia, she the principals daughter." She sighed, "Guys flip over her but she's only flipped over _me_."

"That's pretty cool."

"_Cool?_ She totally brain-dead and a _leech _as well."

"In that case, it's pretty lame."

**(After Fourth Period)**

"And if you want to get someone to like you then you gotta just go for it, ya get it?" Danny asked Maria stopped in her tracks with him doing the same. She whipped around to face him, "_No_, but what I _am _beginning to get, is that you're _not _gonna give me a break." She said crossing her arms.

"We're gonna have to get to know each other and you'll see, by the end of the day you won't be able to do without me." He said as the two continued walking. It was sometime later during the day and many students roamed the campus.

Somehow the two found them selves back where they first met. Both leaned on the wall with a soda in each their hand. "Hey you know, I was thinking. You know you're girlfriend there, Nyia?" "She's _not _my _girlfriend_!" She snapped. "Coool!" Danny cheered shooting his can in the trash just as a dark skinned boy with indigo hair walked by, hands in pockets, to the vending machine wearing a black dress shirt and red tie, with denim jeans and black Converse. And a pair of headphones on his head.

"So that means she's available."

"I'm telling you, she's lame." Maria said drinking her soda, "Plus, no offense, but you're not her type."

The dark skinned boy pressed a button on the machine, and in return a wave of mega watts shot throughout his body, electrifying him. The two others looked in shock, as Danny gasped. "Johnson!" He yelled as the boy fell to the ground and ran over to him. He knelt next to him, "Hey buddy, you okay?" He asked concerned holding him upright, and in return got pained groans. "I'll take him to the infirmary, tell the teacher okay?" Maria nodded and ran off in another direction.

Danny stood up and slung the other boy's arm other his shoulder holding him up with his other hand, as he helped him walk.

**(A/N) Yeah so things are getting hot up in here! Also, this story is actually pretty fun to write and I can't seem stop the urge to wanna write more. Anyways hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know my chapters are short can't help, but make them short or I'll start to ramble. :) REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE! **

**I was excited to get this one started so I started it the day right after I finished the first chapter!**

**R&R! Thank you!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 2**

**(In the Infirmary)**

"Nothing too serious. Just a minor electrical shock and some superficial burns." Amelia, the school nurse explained, as she checked his pulse.

Danny stood next to the boy, who laid in the nurse bed, hands in pockets, as the nurse walked off to some place else.

"You wanted some juice, well you got some."

"Very funny Jackson. But, thank you all the same." The boy panted as he tried to even his breathing slightly. Danny walked to the door, "Ah, don't mention it. I'll come by to check on you later after my martial arts class." He said before leaving the infirmary.

!

"Welcome class. Today we shall be practicing the skills of martial arts." The instructor, Bob, explained, as a dark skinned girl entered the room. She had golden hazel eyes, and dark brown hair that flowed down to her waist, and a piece of hair hanging in the middle of her face. She wore a yellow and black sweat suit and white tennis sneakers and sat on the floor next to Danny. "Come on, come on let's get into groups of two." Everyone stood and found a partner, Danny felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the girl, "Oh hey." He said, "Hey, you wanna work together?" She asked. " Sure, okay."

The two stood apart from each other in their ready positions. "Go." The girl threw Danny a high kick, which he quickly dodged and threw a punch her way but she jumped in the air and black flipped. Readying her fists again, as she shook a piece of hair from her face, looking at him seriously. Danny readied himself. "Hmpf. Pretty good for a _beginner_." He stated.

"HI-YIAH!" She yelled as she swung her leg and he foot connected itself with his face. He yelled out as his back collided with the mat. She tried to keep him down but he was just as quick as he tried to push her off. Both of them glaring at one another, until the girl stopped, with him following, realizing how close they truly were and blush soon stained their cheeks.

"Not bad, but you could both use a bit of work. That'll do it for the night kids. Say your goodbyes and go get some beauty sleep."

The two stood up, the female bowed to him as he looked at him and walked off, leaving her in shock. "Well it's nice to meet you too." She muttered annoyed.

!

Maria walked down the hall, with her bag slung over her shoulder. She sighed as she stood in front of her dorm, and unlocked it. But she gasped at what she saw inside.

"_Huh?!_"

In the room, Danny was chasing around a small black and brown highlighted Yorkie. He stopped and panted, as she saw the total disaster the room was in as she dropped her bag. "What _happened?!_ What is with this _mess?!_ And where did that _mutt _come from?!" Maria exclaimed as she slammed the door. Danny straightened himself as he finally caught the dog, which revealed to be a puppy. "Well I found this little pup, running around on the campus earlier this evening, so I brought it here." He explained, "And don't worry she just had a little fit that's all, you understand? The poor thing's probably not used to being cooped up."

Maria could barely form words as she looked at the mess, "_I-I mean look at this! My CD's! My clothes! He's trashed EVERYTHING! An-" _She looked at her bed, "_And-UGH! Did you see what it did in my BED?!_" Danny got up and walked over to the bed, making a disgusted face at the sight. "I'm sorry but I couldn't take it out earlier with everyone around. There are no dogs allowed at Jules." He explained, by then Maria was back at the door.

"_No kidding! I think the principal is gonna be interested about hearing THIS!_" She exclaimed before she left, slamming the door.

Danny sighed as he looked at the dog in his arms. "Great, I'm gonna get kicked out and I have even been here a _week _yet." He muttered sarcastically the pup barked happily at him, then the boy noticed something around it's neck, he shifted so he could see it better. It was a dark pink collar, "With you running around like a maniac, I didn't even see this on you." He said sitting on the bed. He shifted the dog into his left arm so he could be able to move his right arm. And he did just that, reaching for the golden tag that was attached to it. He held it so he could read it.

"_Kamoon…_"

* * *

**LOL CLIFF HANGER! Anyways, I know I know, it's short but it seemed like a good place to end it! Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE! **

**I started this one right after and I mean RIGHT after, the last chapter!**

**R&R! Thank you!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 3**

Maria ran down the hall, her pace unknowing began to slow as she thought.

_Okay, maybe I was a little too hard on him…_

Her running slowing in to speed-walking.

_Like he said it's not his dog, he found the poor thing running about the campus…_

She soon found herself outside of the Dormitory Building, unknowingly she continued walking with her hands in pockets, her eyes looking at the ground she walked on. She walked on for quite a while, before she finally came a conclusion.

_Fine I won't tell anyone about his damn mutt-_

"So long as he keeps it _away _from my damn stuff, or it's bye, bye doggy."

It was then she stopped walking and looked around, she was in an unknown place and it worried her. She was in some type of forest. She walked about trying to find her way back to the campus but it was pretty hard to do, being that the sun had fallen and night washed over the sky. After who knows how long of searching for her way back, Maria finally stopped and sat on the ground against the tree, tired.

"I guess I can just sit here, and wait til' morning so then I'd have a better chance at finding my way back." She muttered, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. It wasn't til moments they shot open, and she was on her feet when she heard the sound of a tree branch break.

"_H-Hello?_" She stuttered, "_I-Is anybody out there?_"

The noise sounded again, making her let out a small yelp. But this time she saw the branch fall, right in front of her in fact. Fearing to look up to see if anything was above her, she began backing up. That was until she heard a growl from the trees, scared out of her mind she got her feet to work as she turned around and sprinted through the woods.

She didn't stop running as her feet met with the dirt, her breathing being irregular, she then heard the growling becoming closer and rustling from the trees. If it were possible, she ran faster as she felt a burning sensation in her chest, but she kept running. She then came to a small river. She gasped, "Oh no!" She looked around her, panting. It was then she felt something slash at her back causing her to hit the ground.

Maria let her cries escape without an effort to keep them silent. She didn't care, it hurt. Whatever it was, cut her lower back easily like a chain saw cutting into butter. The lower part of her jacket and pants was drenched in blood, forming a puddle at her knees.

She flipped over, painfully, looking at the creature before her. It raised it's claw once more and slashed down on and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"_**AAAAHHHH!"**_

!

**(The Next Morning)**

Danny shot up as his alarm clock sounded. He groaned wanting to go back to sleep but he knew if he did things probably wouldn't end well. So, sighing, he got out of his bed and ended up stepping on a CD, "Huh?" He wondered aloud before flashbacks from the night before occurred. "Oh no! Maria please, I'm so sorry! I-Huh?" He stopped once he saw the girl wasn't present in the room and that everything was untouched from yesterday.

"Maria…?"

**(At Breakfast)**

The blue haired boy sat alone at a table in the back, typing on his laptop with his breakfast aside of him.

"_Johnson!_"

The boy looked up at the sound of his last name to see the young male running towards him. He stopped and looked at him panting, "Hey Johnson, have you seen Maria?"

"Who?"

"You know that girl that was with me yesterday."

"Oh, no." He said drinking his hot chocolate, "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen her since last night, when we had an argument."

"Well maybe she came out early, you never know." "But that's the thing, I _would _know!" Danny explained, "And why would that be?" "Because I'm her _roommate!_"

The African American boy looked up at him from his laptop, "A _boy?_ And a _girl?_ _Roommates? _I'm sorry but has the principal gone and lost his _mind?_" He asked, "What do you mean?" and before he could answer, these two kids walked by, their conversation catching the attention of the two.

"_Did you hear? That Maria chick was taken to the infirmary!_"

"_What'd she do? Did she pull a vessel in her brain trying to add two plus two?_"

"_No man, some kid found her unconscious and bleeding._"

Both males looked at each other with worried expressions, as they other kids walked on. "I knew something wasn't right!" "Okay so maybe you were on to something Jackson but still-" "Come on." "What? Where?" "To the infirmary duh! We gotta go see if she's okay!" Danny said turning around as the other packed his laptop in his bag.

"You coming or what, Johnson?"

"Hey quit calling me that."

"What? Isn't it your name?"

"Well yes, but that's not exactly what I mean."

"Then what is it?"

"I would _prefer _it if you called me by my _first _name, if it isn't _too _much _trouble _for you that is." He muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Which would be…?"

"_Christopher_."

"Eh, can I call you _Chris _for short?" Danny asked, "I'm not too big on long names."

"Sure whatever."

"_Alright then Chris, let's go!_"


	5. Chapter 4

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**I don't have much to say but um, I hope you guys like it and I promise you guys that will try to upload the next few chapters as soon as I can but for now, until then see ya! REVIEW!**

**Oh and R&R!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 4**

**(At the Infirmary)**

Amelia, held the unconscious girl's wrist, as she check her pulse. A pair of brown eyes slowly opened, to be greeted with the rays of the sun.

"Well, feeling better? Hmm?"

Maria quickly refocused, and snatched her arm away sitting up, "Hey!" Amelia exclaimed, "No, no, no, no, no, come on lie down now, you hear? Please you need to rest." Maria looked at the woman, her eyes narrowed.

Amelia reached for her wrist again, but Maria grabbed hers in a iron grip. Making Amelia gasp. The sound of a scream echoed throughout the empty halls of Jules Academy.

!

Danny and Chris ran through corridor before going through the double doors, before stopping in their tracks. There, standing by a tree, was Maria,

"Maria!"

The said girl whipped around at the sound of her name. To see the two boys running at her. "Huh..?"

"Guess you're feeling better huh?"

"You had us scared."

"Tell us what happened."

She stared at them before turning away, but Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at them, "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah." "Really?" "I'm just tired." She said turning away once more. "Maria, tell us what happened last night." Chris stated crossing his arms.

"Nothing you hear?"

An awkward silence dawned upon the three of them. Danny was the first to break it. "Hey look guys we've got more important things to do. Like eating for example." He chuckled, Maria walked past him and into the cafeteria. "Well, she seems fine." Chris said sarcastically, before following her actions and going into the cafeteria himself. Danny stood still as he watched the two walk away.

"_Hmmm…_"

**(Later that Day)**

It was lunch time and the two boys sat a lunch table in the back.

"Well what do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was a false alarm."

"_False alarm?_ Are you _kidding _me?"

"Hey you never know, but one thing I _do _know is that she's need some fine tuning. That girl's got some _attitude _problems."

And before Danny could reply, the brown haired girl walked to their table and sat at the far end by the windows, where she rested her head in her arms.

"I'm just saying I'm worried, she's not usually like this." Chris raised an eyebrow. "Did you not just meet her yesterday?" "Yeah, and?" "Well then how can you say this isn't her normal behavior?" "Well I-"

_How CAN I say this isn't her normal self? He's got a point, I did just meet her yesterday…_

"Plus didn't you say you two had an argument?" Danny remained silent, "I rest my case." Chris said biting into his Crescent, Danny growled un-amused. "I'm telling you something isn't right." "Yeah okay, sure."

Just then the albino girl walked up to their table. "Hey do I smell fish or just cheap perfume?" Chris asked her, a mocking grin on his face. She growled. "You're such a riot." Nyia said sarcastically, before noticing the brunette across from him. "Who are you?" "Danny Jackson, just transferred here yesterday." "Oh wait you're that boy that was with Maria." "Yup that's me." He flashed her one of his best smiles, as she blushed in return, before noticing the girl further down the table.

"_Hey Maria, darling, yoo-hoo!"_

Maria sat up and looked at her as the girl walked towards her, "Hey Maria, what do you say we get together after school, huh?"

"Get together with you? Sounds tempting but uh-_NOT_."

Danny and Chris laughed, just as the bell rung. Danny stood up, "Well it's been nice talking to you but I've got martial arts class." He said dumping his tray in the garbage and walking away. "Later."

!

Danny opened the door into the Gymnasium and walked in. The room was empty,

"Back for another thrashing?"

"Huh?"

Danny looked behind him to see the girl he fought yesterday, leaning on the wall next to the door with her arms crossed grinning. She had her hair the same, but with some strands held with yellow beads and tied to the back of her head to make a small ponytail. **(AN: Think of Katara from Avatar…) **She wore a long sleeve V neck shirt, with an orange line going down each side on her torso and arms. She also wore white jeans that partly covered her orange Converse.

"I don't like ending on a bad note."

"That's good, I like a challenge." She said and walked to the middle of the room and Danny doing the same. "You're gonna get one." The two bowed and got into ready positions looking at each other grinning.

Danny jumped and threw a kick towards her and she quickly dodged. Along with the punches he sent.

!

Maria walked through the halls of Jules Academy. "Hey you!" She turned to the side to see Bob, walking towards her. "You're not suppose to be out here!" She just stared at him with a blank expression on her face, and continued walking. He then stepped in front of her. "Get to class right now!"

"…"

"Do you hear?!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Excuse me?" Bob said taken back. "Get out of my way!" She yelled as her hands formed fists. "I will not be spoken to this way! To the Principals Office!"

"_I. SAID. MOVE!_"She yelled as electricity formed at her hands as her eyes glowed silver and all that was heard was another scream.

!

Both teens stood apart from each other panting and out of breath. "Hav…Have you been training for long?" Danny asked, "Yeah…my family thinks it's weird…" "Well not me, by the way I'm Danny."

"Yo-you-you're…uh Sarah right?"

The girl spun of the ground her foot knocking him of his feet, he yelled as his back hit the floor once more, but it hurt more then usual considering he wasn't expecting that sudden attack. He looked up at her as she stood above him.

"_It's SAMANTHA._"

Danny growled and shot back up. Samantha dodge Danny's punch and tried to punch him back but he ducked under, his foot swinging into another high kick. She ducked missing by inches, before Danny jumped back. He swung his leg again, but she instead caught his foot pushing him back, making him hopped backwards trying to get her to let go, before grabbing her by the shoulders and flipping them.

She yelled out as she landed on her back and him on top, straddling her. She tried to get back up but he pinned her shoulders down. Both breathing heavily as they glared at one another, his mint breath tickled her nose, and her chocolate breath doing the same to him.

Then her eyes widened as she stopped struggling and him doing the same. Their faces only inches apart, as their cheeks were tainted with bright red blush. Danny let go as he rolled next to her panting. Samantha looked at him and sat up moments later.

"Call it a tie?" She asked, propped on her elbows.

"Okay, anyway I gotta go, my friends are gonna start wondering where I am. Same for you I guess." He said standing up.

She stood up as well and shrugged, "I don't have any friends.

!

The two boys sat on the floor in the hallway, Chris on his computer and Danny drawing equations.

"I'm telling you, that girl's _tough!_ She knocked me right off my feet!"

"Well it seems so since you won't shut up about her." Chris said, not looking at the boy next to him as he typed on his computer. Danny looked at him, "Wha?" "She seems to have left a mark on you and I don't mean _physically _either, if you catch my drift." "Ha, ha, ha, you crack me up." Danny said sarcastically. "But no, it's not like that with her, and speaking of chicks. It's true that at first I thought Nyia was a real babe, but the more I get to know her, the more I realize she a-uh how can I put this nicely?"

"Uh, _Moron?_"

"Exactly." Chris let out a laugh, "You're funny Danny, and that's what I like about you." Danny smiled proudly before a look dawned on his face. "That's great buddy, but can you give me a hand with my Electro Chemistry report?"

"Buddy?"

"Uh why not?" He said taking the pen out his mouth. "So what about my report?"

"Well why don't you say that: That Electro-Chemistry is a Science that deals with a relationship between Electricity and Chemistry. Then you say that, Electro Chemistry involves opposing polar systems composed at it's two extremes, of electrically conductive material." Danny wrote everything as the blunette talked.

"What? You mean all I have to do is say that?" "Well no, of course not." Chris said, "You have to give examples too, ya know."

"Wow, you're a real Einstein, you know that?" Danny said as he copied everything Chris told him. Just then sirens sounded outside.

"Hey what's going on?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Danny stood up, "Well we're gonna find out, _come on!_" He exclaimed grabbing Chris's hand and pulling him as they got up and ran down the hall and out the Dormitory building.

….

The two boys came to a halt once they saw their unconscious campus supervisor, Bob Jeromes, being loaded into an _ambulance_.

Surrounded by a crowd of the students, teachers, and principal. His face pale and there were slight burns on his wrists. Danny and Chris watched as the ambulance crew tried to clear the pass way. "What _happened?_" Nyia, unknowingly, had been standing next to the two, spoke.

"_That's the second person to get electrocuted today!_"

"Wait-_second?_"

"Yeah didn't you hear about what happened earlier?"

"Well obviously not, if we're asking." Chris replied annoyed. Nyia looked at them.

"This morning while checking on a patient, I heard that the nurse was electrocuted," She explained, "No one's sure of by what, but all else that was said was that some girl found her unconscious in her office by one of the patient beds."

"_Girl?_"

"Yeah, some girl name…I think it was _Samantha?_"

Chris let out a small sigh of relief, "What is it?" Danny asked.

"For second there I thought you were gonna say _Maria-_"

"_WHAT?"_

Nyia walked up to Chris and pulled him down by his shirt so that they were at eye level.

"_Now you listen here mister! If you think that my dear sweetheart, Maria has had anything to do with these attacks then you better go get that damn head of yours checked out, before I do it for you!_" She let go of his shirt, as he straightened himself looking at her a bit surprised, before she stormed away.

Danny snickered, "How cute."

"Shut up."

"Chris something isn't right. All these sudden electrocutions? It's all too coincidental, plus Maria's been acting really strange lately…" His voice trailed off as the girl entered his mind, "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, no matter what." Danny said seriously but when he took one look at Chris, he lost it, gaining a look of confusion and surprise.

Next to him Chris had a look of slight embarrassment and his face almost as red as a cherry. "You okay?"

"Y-yo-you-I-I-I-…" He stuttered then looked down, Danny let his gaze follow down Chris's arms until he felt his own eyes widen.

_I-I'm still holding his HAND!?_

Danny quickly let go shoving his own hands into his pockets, "_W-why didn't you say anything?_" He blushed, his face redder than a tomato and terribly embarrassed.

"_I-I hadn't realized before…_" Chris admitted, rubbing his neck as his other hand rested in his pocket.

An awkward silence dawned upon the two, as they avoided eye contact. It wasn't til moments later, Chris broke the silence. "Y-you okay?" Danny nodded still blushing.

"Well, seems like we're going to be good friends…"

Danny looked at him confused, "And how can you say that?" He asked, Chris looked at him.

"Cause we just had our first awkward moment together…"

Danny laughed, the blush disappearing from his face, making Chris grin. Then he stopped in realization. "Uh hey…" Danny began, "didn't we leave our stuff in the middle of the _hallway?_" Chris gasped.

"_MY COMPUTER!"_

_He exclaimed horrified and sprinted in the direction of the library, with the brunette trailing close behind…_

* * *

**That chapter was the longest so far. It just kept going...didn't know where to end it. I think it's pretty good. :) Anyways sorry it took awhile to write this chapter. Please R&R it makes me happy to continue writing.**


	6. Chapter 5

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**I don't have much to say but um, I hope you guys like it and I promise you guys that will try to upload the next few chapters as soon as I can but for now, until then see ya!**

**Oh and R&R!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 5**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Danny and Chris sat in Physics Class, at one of the tables. "You're so lucky no one stole your laptop." Chris glared at Danny, "_I wouldn't have had to worry so much if you hadn't dragged me away!_" He hissed angrily making Danny move away, "O-okay, I'll just go over there…" He said quietly and got up to sit by the windows in the back. Chris felt a pang guilt wash over for some reason, feeling like he shouldn't have snapped at the boy. He sighed before turning back to his laptop.

Danny sat in the back as he stared out the window.

_Did he have to snap at me? Sheez…I guess I'll just leave him alone for a while…a LONG while in fact…_

"Hey."

He was snapped out of his thoughts once he saw the African American female in front of him, turned back in her seat looking at him with a small smile. "Oh…hey Samantha…" He said quietly and laid his head in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" He replied, "Just had a…" Should he tell her? "small _complication _with someone." She laid a hand on his arm, he looked up to see her looking at him with a gaze filled with care and compassion. "Hey," She said as her hand wove into his.

"You know you can always talk to me if you need to."

Danny stared at her a bit, letting what she just said sink in, before smiling at her, grateful for her words. _"Thanks Samantha…"_ She let go, "Don't mention it." Before she turn fully back around in her seat, her held her shoulder, whispering, "You're a great friend." The hand slipped away, and Samantha saw from the corner of her eye, the brunette resumed in laying his head in his arms. Samantha turned back around.

"_Friends?"_ She whispered to herself.

Just then the principal walked in, "Good morning everyone," He began. "Before the start of your first class this morning. I would like to introduce your new classmate." He faced the door.

"Come in Miss Smith, I'm sure your fellow students are anxious to meet you."

Just then a young girl, about 13 years old, with fair skin and wavy blonde hair, her bangs dipping down into the right side of her face **(AN: Like her normal bangs)**, walked into the room, holding a brown messenger bag by it's handle with a small white bunny key chain attached to the side. She wore a white short sleeve blouse with a black sweater vest over it. She also wore a pink and black plaid mini skirt with a light green lining at the bottom, with black converse with the laces green, and she wore a fat green headband. And she wore green metal bracelet, with white writing, that clung to her wrist. Her blue eyes twinkling with as she looked upon the classroom.

Whispers filled the room,

"_Man look at her, she is so hot!"_

"_Totally! I think I'm in love!"_

Danny looked up from his desk and looked up front, as did the girl as she looked around. Their gazes meeting, before eyes widening. A smile lit up her face as she suddenly glomped him as they both fell for the floor. This act draws shocked gazes from the bulk of the class and an annoyed glare from a girl seated near Danny.

"_Daniel, it's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!"_

"_Who-ooooaaa-aaahhhhh!"_

…**.**

Samantha and Danny walked down the hall of the school, Samantha looked at him. "Hey, what the hell was all that about in class?"

Danny looked at her,

"Huh?"

"You know, with that girl."

Danny stopped walking and felt his eyes widened and his breath hitch.

_**~~(Flashback)~~**_

"_Oh it was just a ba-!" His sentence cut short when he felt something large collided with back. His body hit the ground along with another set of weight rolling with him. _

_Regaining his senses, Danny reaches out to get himself up, only to find his hand has fallen on the thigh of a girl. She apologizes for crashing into him and moves her hair away from her face;_

"_I'm so sorry…I just suddenly got all dizzy…"_

_**She's…gorgeous…**_

_He thought smitten by her beauty until he noticed his hand is still on her and she _

_does as well. He pulled it away and apologized, saying he didn't mean to do that she stood up gathering her fallen things._

"_Hey are you going to Jules too?"_

"_Yeah it's my first year."_

"_That's great! This is mine too!"_

"_Well great-!" The young female had glomped him as they both tumbled onto the ground again, as she now straddled him with a smile on her face. _

"_Well if that's the case, maybe we could be friends? What do ya think?"_

"_Y-Yeah sure…"_

"_Oh fantastic!" She exclaimed_

_**~~(End of Flashback)~~**_

Danny gasped quietly, for the air that had left his lungs, moments ago. Samantha was looking at him concerned, as he held his chest taking deeper breaths, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay good, now what was _that?_" She asked flabbergasted, "Nothing bad, it's just like, I have a kind of…messed up memory I should say…" She gave him a confused look, "Well, I can't really remember things from before sometimes, and my memory sometimes randomly gives me flashbacks and when I do get them I kind of…"

"Blank out?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Samantha?" He asked "Yeah?" "Can I call you Sam?"

She was about to protest but her words were stuck in her throat as she felt a feeling run through her.

_Sam…_

She normally wouldn't let anyone call her anything other than her name, but after hearing Danny say…_Sam_…she just felt like she had heard it before…and the way it rolled off Danny's tongue was so natural. Like she had once been called that before…which was impossible considering she knew none of her family members called her that and also since she didn't have any friends. But hearing him call her that…just gave her a feeling of déjà vu…

"S-sure." Danny smiled at her and continued walking, "You coming?" "Y-Yeah…" She managed out, "I'll be there in a sec…" He nodded and continued walking as Sam thought to herself. _Random flashbacks of his past? Can't remember anything of it? Blanking out?…That's __**exactly, **__what happened to me a few days ago…_

She looked up, as she slightly scrunched her nose up in confusion, "What the _hell_…_?_" She shook her head, putting it off to think about later and rushed to catch up with the boy, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

"_If only you remembered…"_


	7. Chapter 6

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Chapter 6! Thanks to all of those who're enjoying this story! So, continue to enjoy!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 6**

The two teens walked about the campus, both lost in their own thoughts:

_Oh Maria…where are you? I'm worried…_

_Sam…why does it feel like I've been called that before?_

Danny and Sam stopped walking once, music met their eardrums. "What the…?" They followed the music til they came to the Auditorium. It was large with many seats and the walls were painted a lovely baby blue and the lights on the ceiling were turned off for there was enough sunlight from the large glass windows on either side. They walked in and found themselves lost in confusion. The principal stood on stage, as he was talking to a woman.

"Who's that?" Danny asked, "That's Miss Ira," Sam explained "She's the school's music teacher." Danny looked back at the woman, she had fair skin, and straight brown hair that was in a haircut similar to Nyia's and hazel eyes. She wore a mint green short sleeve shirt and a brown skirt that flowed to her knees, and she had a pair of black flats on. She then clapped her hands as then principal walked away, "Alright students!" She began, "Quiet now!" The chatter from the other students died down as Sam and Danny took a seat.

"Now I believe you all are wondering about what you're doing here?" There were mumbles and murmurs as a reply, she held her hand up to silence them. "Now, as you know we've recently gotten two new students." Again with the murmurs, "And you all know what I do to new students, right?" She said smiling and went to check the attendance list, "Hmmm…aha! Here they are," She said,

"Would Daniel Jackson and Catherine Smith please come onto the stage?"

Students turned their heads to see the two called out students. Then they saw a blonde girl happily walked onto the stage and a brunette boy walking behind her, with his hands in his pockets, looking like he could care less. They walked in front of Miss Ira and looked at her, "Ah, now then. Let me introduce myself."

"I am Miss Ira, the school's Music teacher. For years, I've taught at Jules and helped students express themselves through music. Now there is a thing I like to do when we receive new students at this school." She walked over to the DJ system.

"With every new student, they must perform a song."

Questions marks and Exclamation points popped over the two teen's heads, as they stared at her.

Danny took in his surroundings, yes there were some kids sitting in the chairs but others were decorating the walls and posters, some were at the speakers checking the wires, others were adjusting the curtains and lights, there was one kid at a DJ mixing board as they held the headphone against their ear.

Danny looked back at Miss Ira, who had went to the DJ, talking with them for a bit before she walked back over and with a microphone in hand. "Who goes first?" Danny shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." "In that case, here you go Miss Smith." She said handing Cathy the mic who followed Miss Ira back to the DJ.

Danny shrugged and walked off the stage and reclaimed his seat next to Sam. Well, he sat on the arm on if with his feet in the chair as he stared at her. "What?"

"Why the hell didn't you say she'd make us sing?" "Guess it slipped my mind?" Danny snorted, "Slipped your mind, my ass." She grinned at him, and then Cathy appeared on the stage with a mic in her hand.

She made a motion for the DJ to play the music, she smiled and took a deep breath when it started, and sang.

**I threw a wish in the well,**  
**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**  
**I looked to you as it fell,**  
**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

Cathy smirked at Danny, as she continued on singing.

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

Danny's jaw was dropped and Sam was smiling and tapping her foot to the music. Many students began dancing.

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

Cathy smiled and winked at all the guys. They all went wild. She turned to Danny and grinned. Danny gasped and nearly fell out his chair.

**You took your time with the call,**  
**I took no time with the fall**  
**You gave me nothing at all,**  
**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**  
**Have foresight and it's real**  
**I didn't know I would feel it,**  
**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

By now the students were cheering and dancing. Even Miss Ira seemed to be having a good time.

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

As the song came to it's climax, Cathy stopped dancing for a sec as she looked directly at Danny, grinning.

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

Danny was beyond shocked, this girl, Cathy, did she have a thing for him? Because that's what her actions were telling him. But then girl had resumed dancing.

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**

As the music began to grow softer, her dancing did as well. She twirled before stopping to face Danny, smiling tenderly.

**So call me, maybe?**

As the music died down, everyone was cheering and clapping, some boys whistled. Cathy blushed, as she thanked them all for their appreciation. She began to walk off the stage as Miss Ira went up to the microphone.

"Wow! Talk about talent! Miss Smith, you have a remarkable voice and we surely are glad you sang for us." She said smiling, Cathy blushed again, as she sat on Sam's opposite. "Hey, you were awesome." Sam complimented, Cathy's blush grew darker, which Danny unknowingly found adorable. "T-thanks, I don't usually sing in front of people so yeah I'm pretty glad I did alright…"

Danny leaned closer, "Are you kidding girl? You were AMAZING!" Cathy face was redder than a cherry a she looked at Danny, "T-Thank you Danny." Danny grinned and winked at her, making the poor girl blush so much that she had to bow her head for no one to see her blushing face.

Danny grinned wider, and then heard Miss Ira call his name, and got up. Leaving the two girls among the chattering students. "Now Daniel, you understand the rules right?" He nodded, "Choose a song from the DJ and sing it." "Right and if needed, you can also choose back-up singers or a partner to sing with." Danny raised his eyebrow, but only nodded.

Miss Ira nodded and went off to somewhere else. Danny made his way over to the DJ, "Hey can you-_MARIA?_"

Hearing her name the female put the headphones around her neck and looked at him. "Yes?"

"_You're a DJ?!"_

She grinned, "Yes-err!" She spoke, "Guess I forgot to mention-!" Her sentence was cut short when she felt his arms wrapped around her, "D-Danny?…"

"You had me frikken worried…" He admitted. Her gaze softened, "I'm sorry, I don't what had gotten into me the other day…" He looked at her, "You still mad at me for Kamoon?"

"Huh?"

"The dog."

"Oh." She said, "No, not really. I'll let you keep the mutt. So long as you keep him away from my stuff."

"Her." He corrected, "I'll keep _her_ away from your stuff."

Maria rolled her eyes up as she looked up at the ceiling, sighing heavily, "Whatever."

They released each other and looked at the Music Play List, "Dang…" Danny said, there had to be at least over a thousand songs! "Straight from my iPods, bro." She said, Danny shook his head in disbelief, and resumed looking at the list. His eyes searched the virtual screen, scrolling up, down, and going back until he finally decided on a song. "This one." Maria looked at it, and looked back at him.

"But dude, that's a _Duet_."

"I know and I wanna _Do-et _with _you_."

She looked at him surprised, "Me?" "_No, aliens_. Of course you!" "B-but why?"

"Just because," She sighed, "Listen Danny, I can't sing with you. I have a horrible case of stage fright and besides I've never sung before…" She admitted, "Come on Maria," He urged and grabbed her hand, she looked at him. "Just this once? If you don't like it then I'll never ask you again." She looked uncertain, "Please?"

"But Danny, I don't even know if I _can_ sing-I've never sung before!" **(AN: For all of you who watched the show, should know Danny can't sing for his LIFE.) **"Neither have I, but I still got picked. So please?" She looked down, before Danny lifted her chin making her look at him, "I promise, you. Everything will turn out just fine." He told her gently, "Just don't look down." She heard herself giggle, "Alright." "Thanks." Just then they heard Miss Ira speak.

"Alright students! Next to sing is, Daniel Jackson."

Everyone quieted down, Danny took in a deep breath as he let go of Maria's hand and walked out to the microphone. He looked back at Maria, who nodded to him and he nodded back. Just then the music began playing, some students, who knew the song, became confused, since it was a _DUET_. Danny took another deep breath before he grabbed the mic.

_**Yeah…**_

_**Whoa…**_

_Well, here goes nothing…_

**I'm walking on a thin line,**  
**And my hands are tied,**  
**Got nowhere to hide….**

**I'm standing at a crossroad,**  
**Don't know where to go,**  
**Feeling so exposed,**

Just then the beat picked up as the bass kicked in, before seconds later Danny heard the most beautiful voice ever in his life.

**Yeah I'm caught,**  
**In between**  
**Where I'm going and where I've been…**

Everyone, including Danny, turned to the side as Maria slowing joined Danny on the stage with a microphone in her hand as well. Her right arm hugged her waist and the other held the mic. Students cheered and whistled, supporting her.

**But I know,**  
**There's no turning back…**

She now stood next to Danny and smiled tenderly at him. As he returned the action.

**~Yeah!**

The students couldn't believe their ears when they heard, the two began to sing _together…_their voices, were in perfect harmony and melody. Together, they sounded amazing.

**It's like I'm balanced on the edge!**  
**It's like I'm hanging by a thread!**  
**But I'm still gonna push ahead!**  
**So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself-**

The two teens smiled at each other, and faced the students.

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

The students cheered and hooted, as most of them began dancing, including the two singers.

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

Then the music sped up as did their voices. Danny took another deep breath.

**It'd be so easy, just to run…**  
**It'd be so easy to just give up…**

Maria looked at him, smiling slightly.

**But I'm not that girl who gon' turn my back!**  
**There's no turning back!**

And once again their voices joined, looking into one another's eyes…

**No turning back!**

Finally, the music softened as their voice became lower, Maria breathed deeply.

**It's like I'm balanced, on the edge…**

Danny gave a small smile,

**It's like I'm hanging, by a thread…**

The music slowly began to grow higher as the students began clapping to the beat. Many students continued dancing, and cheering for the two.

Danny saw, Maria's fear completely disappear as she sang the next lines.

**But I'm still gonna push ahead!**

**So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself-**

They joined…

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

**(Do-o-o-o-o-o-own!)**

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

And everyone cheered as Maria held the note, before seconds after she rejoined her partner in harmony, as the two dance on the stage.

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

_**(Don't look down! Don't look down!) **_Danny sang before the two of them looked at each other.

**Don't look down-down, down-down!**

Everyone cheered, hooted, whistled, screamed, you name it, they did it. The two singers embraced each other. "Thank you," They whispered simultaneously, before letting go. Together they walked off the stage. Miss Ira, went up to the mic and cleared her throat, the students quickly died down, "Simply splendid! Such talented students you all are! And now, we have three more to add to our musical family! Bravo! Bravo! Another round of applause!" Everyone once again, clapped hooted and cheered, before dying down, moments after.

Miss Ira looked at her watch, "Oh my, looks like we're out of time ladies and gentlemen! Time for lunch." Just after she said that the bell rang, and everyone began packing their belongings and heading out the Auditorium.

Danny was soon attacked buy his two female friends, who's arms were around his body.

"OMG! YOU WERE GREAT!" Cathy exclaimed as she hugged him tighter, Sam had let go, "Yeah you guys rocked!" Danny blushed, "To tell you the truth I thought I couldn't sing…" They looked at him crazy, "ARE YOU NUTS!?" Cathy began, "You definitely _can_ sing!" Sam finished, "What made you think you couldn't?" Danny was about to answer when stopped, what _did_ make him think he couldn't? Last time he checked, he never sung in his life! But…there was this aching feeling that he had once sang before, but sucked. He then felt his head begin to pound as he fought to remember, he groaned gripping his head as he waited for the throbbing to stop, which eventually did.

The girls looked at him worriedly, "You okay?" Danny slowly let go of his head before keeping still for a moment, then looked at Sam. "I'm good. Just a headache…." She nodded, Cathy then piped up. "But really, you and Maria were great." Danny smiled, "Yeah Maria had…hey…where _is _Maria?" The girls looked around them to find no one.

"Maybe she already went to lunch?" Cathy suggested, Sam seem to agree with the idea. "Yeah maybe she had already left for the Cafeteria. Come on, let's go." She and Cathy began walking with Danny trailing behind, lost in his thoughts, as the three began walking to the Cafeteria.

But what the three didn't know was that the said girl was closer than they thought…

Maria limped as she walked into an alley between the buildings, then using the wall for support. Her breathing, being heavy as if each step she took pained her. Then suddenly she collapsed to her knees, her body trembling. Electricity began forming around her, shocking her constantly as she sat in pain. She pushed herself to sit against the wall, her breathing rigid.

_**You idiot!… **_A voice scolded her,

_**Why'd you go and over do yourself!?**_

_**Letting loose like that, it's no wonder this happened…you know you aren't allowed be around others! **_

_**This body of yours…it's also MY body, because I'm you other half now…so don't push our luck. And don't let yourself get strung along by that jerk…**_

Maria closed her eyes, as tears slowly fell from them, weakly whispering one word that held so much sadness as she sat against the wall, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in the arms that wrapped around them, as watts of electricity continued to wrack through her body…

**….**

"She's not here!"

The two females looked at him, then at each other then back at him.

"Danny, maybe she just needs some personal space, you've been kind of clinging to her." Danny whipped around to glare at the brunette. "I have not been clinging!" He barked, his eyes narrowed "I'm just worried, for god sake! Why can't either of you two at least,_ try_ to feel worried?!" They backed up a bit not expecting his outburst. He sighed, a heavy irritated sigh before running to the double doors, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for-OOF!" Next thing Danny knew was that he was no longer standing, but instead laying on his stomach, he sat up a groaned, rubbing his now sore head, feeling it had collided with something. He opened his green eyes, as he refocused his vision.

"D-D-Danny?" A voice stuttered, "Hmm?" He replied lazily as he tried to stop everything from spinning, "C-c-could y-you please, remove your body off of m-m-mine?" Danny held his head, wait…body? Another voice? Danny's eyes snapped open as he looked to see his blued hair acquaintance, underneath him. Covering his face with his arm that was draped over it, but the bright red blush remained visible. Danny further realized that he was indeed straddling the other. "Shit!" He cursed to himself as he quickly jumped off the other but the action may have been a little _too_ quick.

For as soon as he stood he felt his head collide with something hard, as a loud bang echoed throughout the hallway. Danny hissed in pained as he fell to his hands and knees as dizziness reclaimed him.

"Yo…!…Danny…?…!"

"Huh…?"

"Yu…o…kay…!….?"

Danny looked up as he saw three Chris's, and not a single one of them would keep still. "C-Chris…?" Danny asked hazily as he grabbed the middle one by his shirt, "I'm…sorry…" Danny whispered before falling unconscious, Chris caught the brunette before he managed to give himself a concussion. Propped on one knee, Chris held the other against him. He looked at Danny's peaceful face as his bangs, fell over his closed eyes. He heard the double doors open and close,

"What happened?!"

Chris looked up to see Cathy and some other girl he wasn't familiar with.

**…**

Sam and Cathy were talking about Danny's behavior when they suddenly heard a loud bang, "What was that?" Sam asked, Cathy shrugged, "Let's hope it has nothing to do with Danny." They rushed down the hall and through the double doors to see a boy holding an unconscious Danny.

"What happened?!" Cathy asked horrified.

The boy looked up and Sam felt her heart stop. Her eyes widened as she, looked him over, the boy had messy dark, blue colored hair and ocean blue eyes that just seem to burn a hole through her soul…

"_Sam!"_

Sam shook her head and looked at Cathy, "What?" "Help me, and carry Danny." "Oh right!" Chris lifted Danny and handed him to her, she gripped his unconscious body firmly. _What happened to him anyway? _For the time she had been trying to sort out her thoughts, Cathy had explained what Danny had been doing and Chris had explained what happened to Danny. "Come on, thanks Chris." Cathy said as they walked to the Dormitory building. Chris sighed, _"Alright now to help Danny and go find that Maria chick…" _

**…**

Heavy pants, followed by rigid breathing, echoed throughout the alley. Maria looked up tiredly as, her body was shocked non-stop. "No…" She gathered her strength and forced herself to stand up, trying to take a step forward, but staggered and felt her back hit the wall. Eyes closed and her pants deepened,

_**Don't even think of going back there…**_

"Huh…?"

_**You wanna go through all that again? **_

Maria stayed silent, as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

_**End your relationship with the humans…they don't understand a single thing about you. He doesn't give any thought to you or your needs…**_

"_That's not true!" _She argued, _"He's not like that! Not him!" _She then felt her head pound as she got a flashback, but she then forced her self to walk, determination in her eyes…

_**Even if you do go back there…you still aren't what they think you are…you know that don't you?**_

She began to walk faster, gripping her chest painfully, _"I don't care…"_ She mumbled, _"I…" _She quickened her pace, _"I just want…" She stammered as tears ran down her cheeks, "I wanna to be with him!"_ She screamed and began running…


	8. Chapter 7

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**I don't really know what else to say except, enjoy (or not, you choose) this next chapter. Sayonara!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 7**

Chris ran about the campus, stopping and looking around to see if he'd spot the brunette. _Come on, come on… Where is she? _He ran to the forest, carefully side stepping some of the fallen branches. Making his mind spring a few questions to his attention, but he quickly put them off for later.

"Maria!" He called out, "Maria! You out here?!" No response. The blunette shrugged and turned around only for his body to meet to the earth. "Ow…" He groaned before sitting up, and looked at his arm, to see a fair amount of the red liquid run down his arm. "Wow…" He said dumbfounded, before he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Attached to the large fallen branch he had tripped over was a black talon or claw. He reached for it before plucking it off and examining it, trying to identify it's origin.

"What the heck _is _this?" He muttered, as curiosity ran though him. He then grabbed a small zip-lock bag from his pocket. He carefully put the thing in it and folded the bag so that it would fit it his pocket once more. Inhaling deeply, he stood stretching before feeling pain shoot through his arm. "Oh right…" Having nothing to wipe the blood with, Chris decided to leave it until he returned to campus and begun walking to his destination. Unaware of the pair of brown eyes that watched from afar….

**…**

Maria panted as she stopped running, now in front of the Cafeteria. She quickly composed herself and walked in, heading to the back tables as quickly as possibly was the only thing her mind. She had been so focused on it that she hadn't seen a girl with tanned skin, brown curled hair and bangs that shaded her almond colored eyes. The girl who was most known as Robin Aimee DelaCruz, the most popular girl throughout the whole school**-aside from Nyia-**until she bumped into her causing her to spill her soda over her and the other. "Oh crap, sorry…" Maria said wrung her own shirt out. Robin looked at her with pure angered in her eyes, "_Sorry? You just spilled soda all over my designer top and that's all you can say?!_" Maria looked up at her, "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you have any idea what you've _done?!" _

Maria raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest, looking at Robin un-amused. "No, why not tell me the horrifying trauma that I just caused." By now, Robin was fuming and Maria's sarcasm wasn't helping either. When getting no reply, Maria began walking away. _"You know what? You are impossible Maria Blanes! No wonder no one likes you! You…you-you clumsy, stoic emotionless freak! Why don't you just go back to that freak show of a city you came from! Because that's where you belong!"_ Maria stopped walking as everyone froze.

**"**_**What did you say?"**_

Maria's words left her soft lips like venom, Robin stood back with a smirk of her face and her hands on her hips. "You heard me…_freak_…" Nyia, who had been talking to Robin at before the incident, stood still. She have never heard Maria speak in such a dark tone before. An animalistic growl escaped girl's lip, before she whipped around to show her emotionless face, her eyes narrowed into a death glare.

Nyia, finally finding her strength, pulled back on Robin's arm. "Um maybe you should leave her alone." She whispered in her ear. Robin pulled her arm away and smirked at Maria. "Please, what's she gonna do?" She then walked up to Maria and shoved her. Maria turned around to be slapped across the face. Silence came as the noise echoed throughout the lunch room. Everyone stared to see what the brunette would do.

She then shot up and punched Robin in the face. Robin growled and when Maria was gonna through another punch she spun around dodging it as her elbow connected with Maria's face. Making her stumble back a bit from the unexpected blow, but she stood still her face down as her hair covered her face. Everyone waited until the brunette looked up, surprising everyone with her calm expression, she spit to the side. A red substance hitting the floor. It didn't take long for anyone to figure out what it was.

**"_Omae o korosu_." **

And before Robin could react, the dark skinned female had her hands around her throat cutting off the air circulating through her lungs. Robin grabbed at her hair trying to pry her off and slammed her over a table, hands finally letting go. But then Robin grabbed her as the two rolled onto the floor. Her being on top first but Maria wouldn't have that as she flipped then and was now on straddling her, and punched her right in the face.

But Robin used her legs to try and flipped them again but only got half way when she felt Maria's right foot connect with her head. Making her fall to the side. Maria quickly stood and kicked her in her stomach making her cry out in pain. Through out this whole fiasco everyone was hooting and cheering. Maria stepped over the cringing girl as she walked over to the table she had recently been forced against, and leaned against it before falling to her knees. Her breathing heavy, as the cheering faded against her ears drums and her vision blurring.

She quickly shook her head. _No way!_ She thought, _No way I'm passing out!_ She shook her head once more and shakily stood, leaning on the table for support. For the first time since the fight started, Maria heard the cheering as the sound returned to her ears and scanned her eyes through the crowd of students. She stopped when her gaze met another's, blue eyes staring at her widely. A look of shock and disbelief on their face.

She then looked away quickly, as she inhaled deeply before standing straight. Her eyes once again meeting something but this time it was the body on the floor not to far from her. She was then hit with guilt as she saw the girl spit up mixed with some blood. The voice told her something right before she choked the girl…

_**~~(FLASHBACK)~~**_

_About to throw another punch at the girl, Maria was greeted with an elbow to her jaw. Stumbling back from the impact Maria quickly gained her balance and stood still. She let her head fall downward, as her hair provided a type of curtain, hiding her face from the others. _

_She gritted her teeth trying to numb the pain as her eyes shut tightly._

_**Are you just gonna take that!?**_

_Oh no…_

_**You just gonna stand there while she watches you or are you gonna do something!?**_

_Well…_

_**I know you're stronger than this and I know you just wanna kill her for what just did and said…**_

_Erm…_

_**Then why don't you?**_

_Huh?_

_**Why don't you kill her?**_

_B-because I can't kill some-_

_**With me apart of you now, you can…**_

_B-But-_

_**Come on, show this chick who she's messing with…**_

_**Show her who's in charge.**_

_**~~(FLASHBACK)~~**_

She _couldn't _do that…she _wouldn't _do that…she _didn't _do that…

_Did she? _

Yet, despite reassuring herself that it was only the influence of the voice, she knew what she had done all on her own.

_**And she deserved it…**_

Huh? She deserved the brutal beating? Maria paused, thinking deeply before a voice came interrupted her thoughts.

"_I tried to warn you…"_

Who said that? Maria looked around and found the students went back to what then were doing before and chattering noisily. But once again, Maria heard the voice, a voice she knew all too well…

"_You should've listened when I told you to leave her alone."_

Maria looked around and spotted the raven-haired albino sitting at a table across the room. Wait-across the room? How the heck did she manage to hear Nyia from across a loud, noisy, lunchroom. She continued to stare as she saw that the girl was treating Robin's wounds, who sat next to her. Maria stopped thinking as she once again heard the girl speak.

"_I told you one day that you'd get a taste of your own medicine, but what did you do? You ignored me! And now looked at what happened: you got your ass handed to you!"_

"_I know, I know. Damn…must you remind me? I haven't forgotten you know!"_

Maria heard Nyia sigh.

"_I know, it's just I told you not to mess with her…she's not like any other girl I've met…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She so beautiful, so smart, and so __**strong**__." _Nyia explained gently_, "But I never thought she'd snap like that. Quite a sight to see really. She looked so angry and yet she didn't show a single emotion across her beautiful face."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You must have hit a nerve, as in you said something that really hurt her. That's probably why she snapped."_

Maria chuckled bitterly, _Oh you don't know just how right you are… _she thought before resuming to listen to their conversation.

"_What? The fact that I called her a freak? Please, she IS one!"_

Maria growled deeply as she heard the brunette call her a freak once more. Didn't she learn anything during that beating!? She then heard a small yelp, that belonged to none other than the brat.

"_Ow! Can you not touch my face!" _

"_You don't learn, do you?!" _Nyia hissed, _"You just don't! You wanna talk shit and fight her and even AFTER she beat your ass, you still think you're so high and mighty! You are so thick-headed! Lay off her!"_

Silence fell over, and Maria heard no more. Moments passed, until a voice was heard.

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"_

"_No. Nyia don't say anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Robin said sighing, "You're right. I shouldn't continue. I should just drop it." _

"_Good. Now come here and let me finish."_

Nothing else was said as the Emo, returned to her own thoughts. And not even a second later, she dismissed them. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the blue haired boy.

"_Johnson?"_

"_Chris."_

"Oh…" She trailed off and looked at him, "So where's number two?"

"Huh? Number two? What're you…" His voice trailed and looked back at her, "Oh you mean, Danny?"

"_No, I mean Danny." _She replied sarcastically. Chris let out a small huff of irritation,

"How should I know?"

"Well I just thought, since yesterday, cause he was following you around like you were his master or something." Chris growled quietly, "Why are you talking like that? I know you two hadn't been the "best of friends" but you can at least show some care." Maria didn't reply. He continued, "You know, despite how much you gave him the cold shoulder, Danny worries his ass off about you." A ping a guilt hit her as she remember earlier events that took place in the auditorium, and flinched visibly, making Chris's temper lower a bit, and fully extinguish when she unconsciously whispered, _"Danny…" _

She had a sad look in her eyes as the name left her lips. Chris suddenly felt a bit sympathetic towards the girl. _Maybe she does care…_ Chris thought, and he felt his eyes close and his hand reach up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he dragged his hand down his face and covered his mouth, looking at her. Seconds later he moved his hands into his pockets and sighed once more. The girl seemed to be lost in her thoughts, "Hey…" She quickly looked at him. "Wha?" "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

She shook her head, "No Chris, I should be apologizing. I haven't been myself these past few days and I shouldn't take my emotions out on you...or anyone for that matter…"

Chris knew exactly what Maria was referring to. "Honestly, she deserved a good beating." She looked into his eyes, which were bluer than the sky it's self. "Really?" "Yeah, you know how she is. Always starting with people, trying to think she's so big and bad." He nudged her arm gently, smiling slightly. "She needed to be taught a lesson."

_**Told you…**_

Maria chuckled mentally, as she continued to looked at Chris. For as long as she had been at the school, Chris never saw Maria show any emotion. Always keeping a mask of self control and seriousness. But now, to see her handle herself like this…surprised him. She had for the first time in this school let her emotions run free for a bit, even if they weren't very positive…but they were still emotions. And suddenly, Chris felt like he would do anything just to be able to make her smile.

_Wait…what?_

Chris quickly pushed those feelings away, wondering where they came from. "Um, hey…why don't I take you to the nurse…you k-know to see if you're okay?" Flattered by his concern, she nodded and together they left the Cafeteria.

The two had been watched by two pair of eyes. A pair of blue eyes who watched in interest and a pair of golden eyes narrowed into a glare which was directed towards the dark skinned female.

Sam couldn't help it, but she suddenly felt a fire run inside her chest and reach her eyes.

"Aw, someone's _jealous!_"

Sam snapped her attention away from them and towards the blonde next to her, who was smirking. "What? ME? Jealous? No way! Why would I be jealous?"

"Could it be that a certain brunette likes a certain blue-eyed boy?"

Sam's eyes widen, "What? _No!_" Cathy raised her eyebrow,

"_Reeeally?" _

Sam bit her bottom lip gently. Did she really like Chris? Yeah so what, if she thought, he was pretty cute…and…had a nice smile…and also was really smart….and…and…he just had the bluest eyes she had EVER seen on anyone, and she could never tear her gaze away once Chris looked at her with those tender eyes. Every time she looked at those eyes, Sam felt her heart beating faster and her breath become unstable, getting lost in those pools pf blue.

She felt as if she had once seen those eyes before…

Just then she felt a heavy pounding in her head, she hissed quietly and unconsciously brought her hands to her head, clutching it as her body trembled. Flashes of images came to her mind.

A figure in some type of suit or uniform, colored darkly but neon blue designs followed all over it. The figure was a human, she based that on the outline of their body. She once again saw the figure, in many other flashes. Each doing different things. She hadn't known when she had closed her eyes but they flew open when she felt someone shaking her.

"Sam!" A voice hissed worriedly, "Hey, Sam are you okay?!"

The brunette groaned, "Stop shaking me…" She barely managed out and rubbed her temples soothingly. "You were trembling! What's wrong? You okay?"

"Um…yeah, I just have a really bad headache…"

It was then the bell decided to ring, signaling the end of their lunch period. Sam quickly covered her ears as the noise rang through her head. "Stooop!" She growled as her head continued to pound. After what felt like eternity for the girl, the bell seized it's ringing. She sighed heavily in relief, slowly letting go of her ears.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse…" Cathy suggested quietly and lead the taller girl out the lunchroom. The images from before, left her head as quickly as they came, leaving her with a horribly headache, and one thing running through it:

**_She loved Chris Johnson..._**


	9. Chapter 8

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm back! Man this story has been bumping up with ideas for the past few weeks; just wouldn't stop until I wrote them. And BAM! This is what I come up with. I'll be starting the next chapter but I'm not sure when it'll be up. Anyway, I don't really know what else to say except, enjoy (or not, you choose) this next chapter. Sayonara!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 8**

Weeks passed from the incidents and all was going well.

Well maybe not _all _was well….

The blonde girl was currently in her room, when her Desktop beeped. She got up from her bed and rushed over to her computer chair, to find that she had received a Message. She clicked it, opening to reveal it was pretty short and began reading:

_Dear Cathy Smith,_

_I know where you are and I know what you are trying to do. But I already have the upper hand in this one. I wish to speak with you in person of this matter so meet me within the forest outside the school grounds in ten minutes. I'll be waiting…_

_~S. _

She narrowed her eyes once she saw the initial. So he WAS here after all. She minimized the window and locked the computer before clicking the monitor off. She hurriedly gathered her book bag and rushed out her dorm room, shutting the door behind her and ran through the empty halls and out the building without a second look back…

**!**

The bell sounded signaling History class's ending and the students began to pack up and leave the classroom. Danny left the room and was heading down the hall towards his locker. He soon arrived to it and began to put the books he wouldn't need inside and take out the one's he would need. He was half-way finished zipping his bag shut when he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder.

"Hey Danny, you wanna walk to Gym together? You know since we have it together and it's the last class of the day." He finished zipping his bag and slung it over his shoulders, straightening up as he shut his locker and faced his grinning comrade. "Sure Chris, why not." And the two walked.

Danny and Chris walked on through the now empty halls in silence. Neither saying anything…that was until Chris spotted something from the corner of his eye. "Hey…" He began and walked over to the side. "Chris?" But he didn't answer as he bent down on one knee and picked up something, "Danny?" Chris called as Danny walked over, "Yeah?" "Does this look familiar to you?" He asked holding up the wide green Vintage Celluloid Cuff bracelet in his hand.

"Isn't that Cathy's?"

He looked back at it as realization slowly came to him, "Oh yeah…" He turned it and his body froze at the white writing written on it. "Um Danny?" "Yeah?"

"What does MBC Stand for?

Danny's body tensed, "W-What?" He stammered, Chris stood and handed him the bracelet, Danny took one look and on it, it indeed said;

**-M.B.C-**

In white bold letters. "I…I dunno…" Danny admitted turning the bracelet around in his hands before looking at the blunette, "…but…it kinda sounds familiar…"

"Yeah it does…"

Danny was taken back, "You've heard it before too?" Chris nodded, "Yeah, I have actually…or at least I think I have…or maybe…" Danny held up his hand, effectively shutting Chris up, "I get it." Chris gave a small nod. "So," he began, "we gonna return it to her or are we just gonna stay here in the hall until school's over?" Danny rolled his eyes and slipped Cathy's bracelet on his wrist. "Alright, alright we'll go to gym, you don't gotta be a smart ass Chris-"

"I never said we _had _to go to class. I _asked_ if we were_._"

"So wait, I thought you wanted to go to gym?" Danny asked confusion clear in his eyes, Chris snorted, "Are you kidding? I hate gym class." And with that he began walking further down the hall until he came to the stairwell, he turned a looked at Danny who hadn't moved. "You coming or what?" Danny snapped out of his confusion and jogged to catch up to where Chris was and began walking up the stairs with him.

"So, where're we goin'?"

"I don't know, let's just go where are feet take us."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure okay." They made it to the third floor where class was in session, "Come on, this way." Danny said and began running down the hall before making a left with Chris following close behind. They kept running for a while, turning corners and entering new halls when suddenly, Danny stopped abruptly causing Chris to nearly slam into him. Danny looked both to his left and right, making sure no one else was around the two, before he walked into the left hall. Sighing heavily, Chris followed. Danny came to a door and, once again looking around, opened the door to reveal a large chute. "Come on, in here." Danny said steadying the door so that it wouldn't close, "Say wha?" Chris looked at Danny, "Dude, you want us to go in _that_?" He asked pointing to the chute.

"Eyup."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Some place I came across a week ago." Danny explained opening the chute. "I forgot about it until we got to the third floor that's why I been dragging you around for the past few-whoa! Ow!-minutes." Once he was finished talking, Danny was already settled in the chute. "Also, make sure that before you get in here to close that door," He nodded his head at door, "well I'll see at the bottom." And with having to have said that, the brunette let go on the chute handle as it shut close. Chris heard some quiet bangs before silence. Slowly, his hand reached for the handle of the shoot as he pull it open and peered inside. Taking a deep breath he fully opened it. He looked out in the halls just to make sure they were empty before moving the door stopper and letting it begin to close. After doing that Chris got into the chute, counted his blessings, before letting go of the handle and the smaller door falling shut.

**!**

"WHOA!"

Chris exclaimed as he finally exited the what seemed to be a never ending chute. He landed on the floor, groaning at the pain that shot up his backside, before quickly getting and dusting himself off. "You okay?" Danny asked as he walked over to him, making him frown. "Yeah. Just peachy." Danny grinned and gave him a pat on the back, "Well my friend, if you can make sarcastic remarks such as that then I guess you really _are_ just fine." "Bite me." Chris sneered. Danny sighed shaking his head as Chris took a look at their surroundings, taking note that they were in some type of room. A pretty vacant one at that. "Hey is this like, the basement or something?" Danny shrugged,

"Maybe."

And with that he turned and began to walk off, "Come on. Follow me." He said and the blunette obeyed. They reached a door and Danny opened it.

"Whoa…" Chris whispered, it were certainly not what he expected; which was to find another room but instead he saw some sort of tunnel. Danny snickered, "Yeah that was my reaction too, buddy. Come on." "We're going in there?" "Duh." and with that he grabbed the other boys arm and pushed past the door frame before stepping through himself and closing the door. "Let's go." He said and began running through the tunnel-pathway, before Chris had finished examining it. "Hey wait up!" He grunted out before running after the speedy brunette.

They ran and ran until they soon came to another opening, Danny jumped over the high pipe that blocked the front before making a left with Chris following behind. Danny came to a stop, panting and trying to catch his breath. Chris was next to him seconds later, in the same state; out of breath and panting. Chris looked around, seeing multiple passages ways and openings. "Hey wait sec, these are underground tunnels that connect to the sewers." he spoke as he saw the intersecting ways filled with the city's water. "So wait, that means we're…underground?" Danny tossed him a lopsided grin.

"Yup."

"What the flucks-capacitor?! That's…wow…" Chris said dumbfounded, causing Danny let out a laugh, "Loss for words, eh?" "Shut up." Danny once again laughed and ushered the blunette around another corner...

**!**

Cathy ran through the forest, before she came to a halt at the sight before her.

"You." She growled, "My, my…" They chuckled, "…seems to me that someone has a temper, yes?" Cathy narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here_ Nossida_?"


	10. Chapter 9

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 9**

Cathy ran through the forest, before she came to a halt at the sight before her.

"You." She growled, "My, my…" They chuckled, "…seems to me that someone has a temper, yes?" Cathy narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here _Nossida_?" Said alien laughed out loud from his spot; leaning on the tree trunk with his arms crossed.

"You really think you can beat me? I've already won this battle Catherine."

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing so just _shut up_!" She snapped, he shrugged. "Hey don't get mad at me, I'm not the bad guy here." He grinned, showing his surprisingly sharp teeth. "Oh wait, yes I am…"

Cathy glared at him, _What are you up to?…_

Suddenly Nossida hands charged with orange electricity, forming into cackling energy balls; which he threw right at her. Cathy jumped to the side avoiding the attack, before doing a back flip and distancing herself from the winged alien boy. "So it's like that huh?" She spoke, her words causing the other grin. "Alright then let's go-"

"_MBC Power Up!_"

A bright pink flash emitted causing Nossida to shield his eyes. When it faded, he grinned.

There stood the blonde in her a black sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit armor. She wore thigh-high boots and finger-less black gloves made from the same material at the suit. She had a glowing neon pink lining and designs on it and belt that connected with fair-sized pocket cases. **(AN: Basically the front -and back- is designed the same as in the show.)** The boots were also rimmed and lined and with the glowing neon pink as well. She also wore black visors; the glass being a transparent pink.

Nossida chuckled, "Well, well, well… upgraded aren't we?" Cathy smirked, "You don't know the half of it." She turned the dial on her blaster and it transformed into something that resembled a high-tech Bazooka. Nossida's eyes widened. Cathy steadied the weapon on her shoulder and looked into her riflescope, fixing her aim on her target. She looked at the other alien one last time before she spoke. "You won't win Nossida." and after right she said that, she powered up her cannon, "I'll make sure of that, even if it's the last thing I do." Just as she finished that sentence a bright yellow energy beam shot out from the weapon.

**!**

Danny and Chris walked on through the underground tunnels, both getting a déjà-vu-ish feeling. They had just entered another tunnel and were walking through it. "So," Danny began, "where do these things lead to?" Chris put his hands in his pocket, "I'm not sure actually." Suddenly a loud sound sounded, a cross between a screech and a howl, causing the two boys to cover their ears in pain. "Gah! What is that?!" Chris shouted and suddenly the noise stopped.

"Thank go-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?!" Danny screamed, Chris turned around and felt a scream escape his throat as well. Before them was a large black scaly beast that resembled an Armadillo Lizard. It was on all fours as it bared it's sharp white teeth and-

Chris gasped, _black claws_! That was the same exact thing he found in the forest!

_**~~(FLASHBACK)~~**_

_"Maria!" He called out, "Maria! You out here?!" No response. The blunette shrugged and turned around only for his body to meet to the earth. "Ow." He groaned before sitting up, and looked at his arm, to see a fair amount of the red liquid run down his arm. "Wow." He said dumbfounded, before he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Attached to the large fallen branch he had tripped over was a black talon or claw. He reached for it before plucking it off and examining it, trying to identify it's origin._

_**~~(FLASHBACK)~~**_

It that exact moments he remembered all the broken and fallen branches he passed and came across while he searched for Maria. He backed up, fear flooding his system, when the beast let out another screech it's scales cackling with blue electricity,

"_RUN!"_

Chris didn't need to be told twice and got his feet to work as both he and Danny turned around and sprinted through the tunnel. The beast growled before it took off after them.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them, turning corners and entering new halls. When they turned one hall, Danny spotted a latter, "Up there!" He exclaimed and started climbing with Chris doing the same, they gasped as they saw they had entered a building but their surprise didn't last long when they heard another screech. They sprinted through the hall they where in and didn't stop until they reached a door, they opened it to reveal what seemed to be a computer lab. They stopped and panted, closing the door.

"What was that thing?"

"Hell if I know."

Danny looked around, "Where are we?" Chris sat down in a computer chair and turn on the monitor and began typing, "Hey what're you doing?" Danny asked as he walked over, "Trying to hack in the mainframe database."

"Huh?"

"It's to see if I can get any information as to where we are."

Chris continued to type as multiple codes appeared on the screen, "If I can crack these then maybe I can get some info," Danny looked at him, "And if not?" "I'd rather not have to go there. Ah ha!" Chris exclaimed, "According to this the system it appears that we're in the computer lab a building called ITEX."

"What's ITEX?"

"ITEX is a factory which makes appliances and electronics, such as computers, phones, game consoles you know that stuff. But here it states that this building closed down about a year ago." Danny heard Chris give a small, "Hmm" as he sat back in the chair. "What? What is it?" He asked nervously, Chris clicked the monitor off before standing, "I don't understand how this building is still in working condition if it was deem closed." Danny was about to speak when a red light flashed as an alarm sounded.

"The security alarm systems have been activated!"

Suddenly all the computers flashed on, "Whoa!" Chris ducked as a disked ejected from the hard drive came flying his way, followed by many more. Danny backed up, the electrical socket next to him suddenly opened it's containments as cables shot out from it and towards him tightly wrapping around his arms, he yelled out as he pulled back against them trying to break free but is lifted into the air. "Hey lemme go, you big piece of-" but was interrupted as surges of pure, electronic energy ran through the cords and into Danny. He screamed out in absolute pain, having blots of electricity traveling through his body. Danny struggled to breathe, his eyes went wide in terror. His chest tightened until he felt his lungs tie in knots.

"DANNY!"


	11. Chapter 10

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 10**

"DANNY!"

Said boy eye's scanned the room, finding the blue-haired boy hiding behind a desk, avoiding the flying disks. "Hold on dude!" Chris looked around and picked up a screen of a broken monitor. He got up and sliced through the cables thus letting go of the brunette, who Chris caught before he could hit the ground. Everything shut off as a result. He set the other down, "You okay?" He asked as he inspected the other's arms; to find second degree burns where the cables were wrapped. Danny didn't answer as he sucked in the much needed air, his chest heaving. Chris picked the other up in a firm grip, and set him off to a safer side of the room. Chris looked into the closets and other rooms to see if they was a first-aid kit.

He eventually found one in a supply closet and set it on one of the tables before returning to the brunette. He picked the other up off the floor before bringing him into the other room and sat him on the table. The brunette remained quiet as his gaze was fixed on the floor and his hands in his lap. Chris opened another door to reveal a restroom. Very convenient. He rinse the bucket on the floor out before filling it with cool water. "Danny? Can you come in here? And bring the first-aid kit please?" He called out as he washed his hands and a few seconds later the brunette limped into the smaller room with the first-aid kit in his grasp. "Sit." Chris ordered and the other complied.

Chris began to clean the younger boy's wounds, having experiences with burns himself, and watching his mom take care of them. Soon after, Chris had just finished securing the bandage on the last of his burns and begun to clean up the supplies. He had finished and closed the first-aid kit when a small voice spoke,

"Thank you."

Chris looked to the side and gave a smile. "Ah, don't mention it. What're friends for?" And with that Chris stood and left the bathroom, leaving Danny to his thoughts. _I thought I was a goner…but…he saved me…and he helped me…_Danny snorted at the irony that this situation was similar to how the two first met. With Chris being electrocuted by the vending machine and him taking him to the infirmary…truly ironic. Danny stood from his place on the floor and walked to the door and leaned on the frame with his hands in his pockets. He watched as Chris put first-aid kid back, along with other things, in the closet.

_He really is a good friend…_

He walked over as Chris finished putting the stuff away. "Okay, we've gotta get outta this place." Chris spoke, Danny nodded and the two walked out the room and into the hall. They walked for a while until they suddenly heard a familiar screeching sound. Followed by a blast of blue electricity, much like the one Danny was electrocuted with. They ducked the attack before straightening again.

"Run!"

The two boys took off, not wanting to have to see the beast they already knew was near.

Danny and Chris sprinted into another room and hurriedly closed the large metal doors and locking them. They both leaned against them on their backs, panting with their hearts racing, beating a mile a minute. "Okay…we _really_ have to get out of here. And quickly." Chris rasped, as he tried to get himself together, Danny coughed, "No fucking _duh_!" He snapped. Chris was about to snap back when he took in their surroundings. The room they had entered seemed to be some sort of appliances and machine room, with all these machines and conveyor belts. Danny looked around as well and shuddered.

"This place is creepy, and after being attacked by that thing I don't think we should stay here." He said quietly, Chris looked at him and nodded and, after making sure the door was secured, they began walking through the overly large room trying to find another exit. "Alright Danny, let's split up." Chris spoke quietly, "You check in that section over there and I'll go over here." Danny trembled violently as the other walked away before he got his feet to work and take him over to where he was directed.

Chris walked around searching before he stopped and looked around. He saw a hall that must connect to another section over on his left, and he quickly jogged over to it. He stopped and leaned against the wall and peered around the corner…

While he was occupied with that he was completely unaware of the familiar blue electricity that emitted from the electrical sockets and transferring into the machines which suddenly powered on and watched Chris, following his every movement…

Green eyes scanned their surroundings, the owner taking deep harsh breaths trying to stop the panic that threatened to take over.

_It's okay Danny, it's okay…just take deep breaths…it's okay, there's nothing to be-_

**NO!**

**You'll never be alone!**

**When darkness comes,**

**I'll light the night with stars-**

**Hear the whispers in the dark!**

**NO!**

**You'll never be alone!**

**When darkness comes,**

**You know I'm never far-**

**Hear the whispers in the dark!**

_**Whispers in the dark!**_

Danny's breath hitched and his heart sped up as soon as the music of the ring tone blared from his pocket, scaring the living daylights out of him. He gripped his chest, coughing at the sharp pain inflicted inside as he fumbled for his phone. **(AN: It happens to me when someone scares me shitless.)** Once he pressed the talk button he held it to his ear, still gripping his clothed cover chest.

"You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack! Were you trying to almost kill me just now?!" He coughed, as he worked on getting his rapidly beating heart under control.

"_Sorry Danny, but I need you to come back. I found a way out."_

"Mkay…I'm…I'm on my way…" And with that he hung up and put his phone away. He cleared his throat then taking deep breaths trying calm down, before he turned around and walked through the door he came though.

He moved quickly and with efficiency, not wanting to spend another minute inside that creepy ass place. As he walked to the main room, some machines began to follow him yet keeping at a distance.

"Hm?"

He wondered when he heard a clicking sound yet it stopped when he stopped walking. He shuddered, and began to walk once more until he was in a hall. Looking back behind him to make sure of his safety, Danny walked through until he bumped into something resulting in him landing on the floor. He grunted in pain and looked up, to see a hand extended out towards him. Gratefully he grabbed it and was pulled to his feet, "Thanks Chris."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Alright then let's go. I found a stairwell not too far from here." Chris explained and began walking with the other following behind. As they walked Danny once again heard the clicking noise and slowed his paced to a stop as he turned and looked around. Something didn't feel right…he felt like…they were being _watched_. Looking upon closer inspection Danny saw one of the machines twitch.

"What?" He gasped out, fear clouding his head as he saw it twitch again, but more visible this time. His head snapped to the side as he head a drill sound and right when he thought he going crazy, the conveyer belts powered on and begun to move.

Freaking out, Danny took a few steps backwards before he was knocked off his feet and onto his back. He groaned sitting up as he watched a small platform mobile approach him. He crawled backwards until he was on his feet again. The machines all began to power on and move, Danny's voice was stuck in his throat as his body trembled violently. He ran forward and jumped over the machine that was approaching him, without second thought.

"_CHRIS!"_

Okay so he had to admit; Danny was honestly scared out of his mind right now. I mean who wouldn't be, if killing machines suddenly turned on by themselves and were trying to attack you? He ran and ran until he got far enough from his little enemies, stopping to catch his breath.

Up from above, a large mechanical drill slowly closed in on him but he was too occupied to notice. Suddenly the drill shot downward at him with incredible speed.

"_GET DOWN!"_

Danny's body hit the ground as the blue haired boy tackled him, the drill missing them by mere inches. Both were breathing heavily as the two tried to comprehend what just happened. Chris sat up on his knees as he look at the brunette who he noticed was much paler than usual. "Danny are you okay?" He asked gripping said boy's shoulders when he sat up, "Yeah, thanks for saving me. Again." He breathed, Chris nodded and helped the other boy to his feet. "No problem, now come on."


	12. Chapter 11

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 11**

Cathy panted as she glared at Nossida, who standing apart from her smirking. She had gash on her waist and thigh, and a burn on her arm. She also had scrapes on her face and a few dirt patches. She growled and started blasting at her opponent who dodged most of her blasts.

"Face it!" He cackled, "You can't win. You'll never get the MBC back together." He did a flip and tackled her to the ground, her body was way too exhausted for her to break free and she glared at him. He grinned, "It's over. I've won and you've lost. Especially since I sent one of my most deadly beasts after two of you little companions." Now _that _caused Cathy to widened her eyes in fear and shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Nossida chuckled, "As we speak, a Sindallian is attacking two members, you're precious Christopher and Daniel." Cathy began struggling, "LIAR!" She yelled, "You're lying!" But she couldn't break free, for the alien boy had her in a strong grip but she continued to struggle. "Oh?" He mused, "Now why would I lie about something so serious? Come on Catherine you know me better than that. And since they don't remember anything of the MBC, they don't remember how to protect themselves. So in all, they're as good as dead." "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She screamed and her knee shot up, thus connecting with a certain unprotected area of the male anatomy.

"FUCK!" He cried out as he rolled off of her and lay curled up, in pain, muttering curses.

Cathy was quick to act as she shot up and pinned the other and threw a punch to his face,

"_How DARE you?!"_ She screamed throwing multiple punches to his face, _"How dare you do such a thing as that?! I swear if I find out that you hurt my friends, I will KILL YOU!"_ The bleeding alien caught the fist about to connect with his face once more, and threw the other off him and into a tree. He stood, but still clearly in pain and walked towards her, glaring at her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. She had a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Nossida charged energy in the hand he was lifting her with, surging blue sparks in her neck. The excess sparks danced through the air, making it look like a fireworks show gone horribly wrong. He pumped more energy into his palm. She screamed.

"You little bitch! What the hell was that? Kneeing me in the nads? What is wrong with you, you sick bitch! Playing dirty like that?"

Cathy glared at him as she tried to pry off his hands from around her neck. "I'm play dirty?!" She exclaimed pissed, "You're the one sending a killer machine after two teens who have no self-defense and you say I'm playing dirty?! Well maybe I am, but I certainly didn't go a low as you!"

Nossida did not take kindly to that statement and tightened his grip on her neck, and pumped another burst of blue sparks into her. He swung his arm back, and threw her by the neck. Cathy was hurled through the air and landed in a puddle of mud. Nossida channeled blue sparks in his hands as she tried to get up from the ground.

"Now you've pissed me off girl!" He said and shot out beams of blue electric energy from his palm towards her. Cathy gasped and threw her hands in front her, and suddenly making a large purple dome made of pure energy form around her. The beams came in contact with it and shot back at Nossida who didn't have enough time to move as he was hit by his own blast.

He screamed out in pain as the dome around Cathy dissolved, she looked at her hands. "How did I…?"

But her attention was brought to the alien before her when a bright blue light emitted. She shielded her eyes until it dulled, and when it eventually did, her eyes widened. The winged alien boy stood there leaning against a few trees, his chest was burned and his thighs as well and his left wing was bent in an odd angle. He straightened up groaning as pain shot through his body. He glared at her, and she sat completely still staring at him. Waiting for his next move. To her surprise, he smirked. "Very impressive."

"Huh?"

"You've definitely improved; gotten _stronger_." He frowned as he said the last word, she shot up ignoring the pain that wracked through her. "You still haven't had enough yet, huh?" He snorted, "Please. You've got other things to worry about I'm sure."

Cathy felt confusion run through her as she pondered on what he meant before she remembered what he said about Danny and Chris. Rage flooded though her veins as scowled at him. "God dammit, I swear if you…"

"This isn't over Catherine. I will return and I'll make sure that you'll regret ever coming to this place."

And having to have said that, Nossida closed his eye as he glowed a bright green and faded away. Cathy feel to her knees as soon as he was gone, her breathing harsh and her vision clouded with black dots. "Nossida…that bastard…I swear one day….I'll…" But she never got to finish as she collapsed onto her side and slipped into the greeting darkness…

**!**

A large claw moved, opening and closing before coming down towards Danny who, jumped back dodging it's attack. Chris was behind him trying to fight off his own attacker.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Chris panted and he landed next to Danny.

"No kidding genius!"

Suddenly a large metal mallet like machine smashed into Chris's side throwing him over to the side.

"CHRIS!"

Said boy landed on a ramp conveyer belt that moved as it brought him up on the higher flatter conveyer belts. He unmoving body laid on it's side and his eyes were closed, signaling he was unconscious. Danny was about to sprint over when the large claw grabbed his by his shirt from behind and lifted him into the air.

"Let me go, you piece of-GAH!" The claw let go of his shirt and dropped him onto a conveyer belt, making his vision swirl as pain shot through his head. Chris's opened his eyes groaning in pain, figuring he must've blacked out for a few. He rubbed his head and looked around just in time to see Danny's body hit the conveyer belt. He would've gone to help if it weren't for the mallet that began to close in on his from above. He rolled to the side as it attacked, only to have his back collide with Danny's. They both stood up and dodged the blows sent to them.

"Up here!" Danny yelled as he jumped to grab onto the railing above the machine. Chris had just dodged another attack and jumped to grab onto Danny's waist from behind, who climbed higher up the railing. Once it was in reach Chris let go of the brunette's waist and grabbed hold, and they both flipped themselves over the railing. Chris got up and grabbed Danny's hand, "Come on!" as the two of them ran down the walkway and towards the hall up ahead. The ran through the doorway and didn't stop until the were far enough from the room and in a dimly lit hall. Chris leaned on the wall and Danny fell to his knees. Both were panting heavily and their heart beating rapidly.

Chris began coughing as he sank to the floor to his hands and knees, his head bowed. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as it constricted and tighten, his breathing came out in short pain filled gasps. Fear and panic began to seep in as he continued coughing. He was afraid this would happen…

"Chris! Hey buddy you okay?"

Chris saw from the corner of his eye the worried expression across the brunette's face, who was kneeling next to him. He closed his eyes as another pain shot through his chest. "Danny…I…" He rasped out, "I c-can't…breathe…"

"What?! What do you-! Wait Chris, do you have asthma?"

The blue-haired boy nodded, unable to speak. "Dammit man, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Chris could hear the panic, thick in the other's voice. Sweat began to form on his face, and ran down from his temples. His throat continued to tighten as he felt his body going numb. Chris always had an occasional attack but never one this severe. But then again, he had been running around for the past few hours, almost got electrocuted and was nearly killed by death-machines, so what would you expect? The lack of oxygen was getting to him and his senses were becoming hazy.

Danny was panicking like crazy and knew that they had to get back to the school and _fast_. He gripped the other boy's shoulder who didn't respond except that his coughing weakened but his breathing was still harsh and short. He shook the other a bit to get his attention. "Chris? Buddy? Hey listen!" Chris let out a strangle noise to show he heard the other, "We're heading back to the school alright?" Danny didn't know what to do; he was scared. Scared for his best friend's life. He figured the other couldn't stand, let alone walk. So he gathered the trembling figure in his arms and began running, as fast as he could, back to the school…


	13. Chapter 12

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**!**

**Break Away**

**Chapter 12**

The brunette walked down the school hallway. His hands were in his pockets and his expression was sullen, despite the fact that it was Friday. It was now the middle of November since he first transferred to Jules. His brown hair was messy as always but this time he wore a grey beanie, making his bangs fall over his eyes. On his body was a black long sleeve turtleneck with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of black denim jeans with grey Converse. He also wore a white G-Shock watch on his right wrist. Bags could be spotted under his eyes as a result of lack of sleep from the past three days. Ever since that incident from three days ago he's been having nightmares and has been paranoid.

Who wouldn't be?

Plus the fact that he hadn't heard from his best friend as well, since he had been taken to the Hospital from his severe asthma attack. Soon Danny felt his eyes become heavy and droop; his body wanted to just sleep but his mind protested against it. Making him snap his eyes open as he heard a click. His head darted around to his surroundings and he bolted up the stairs and to his room where quickly shut the door. He leaned back against it, panting and eyes wide, his heart racing and his body shaking. His thoughts were everywhere as he slid to the floor.

"Danny?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The brown haired girl jumped back, surprised by his scream.

"CHILL!" Maria exclaimed, "It's only me!" See? Paranoid. Danny looked at her for a while as he slowly stopped shaking and his eyes closed as he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He spoke softly, "I nearly had a heart attack…" Maria hesitantly sat next to the boy. "Are you okay?" "Yeah…" "Are you sure?" He opened his eyes and looked at her before letting out a scream. "What? What is it!" "Y-Your eyes…." "What about them?"

"One's brown and the other's blue…"

She cursed quietly under her breath as she shot up. Danny quickly got up as well and followed her. He found her looking in wall mirror, checking her eyes to find that they were indeed different colors. Her language was mighty colorful as she continued to glare at her reflection. "Maria?"

She whipped around so fast she lost balance and fell into the wall, hitting her head on the mirror. "Dammit!" She growled rubbing the back of her noggin. "Maria? Danny asked again, "WHAT!?" He shrank back, "What's going on?" He asked, his voice wavering. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GO AWAY WILL YA? GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" Danny internally flinched at her suddenly anger and harshness.

"But-!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Danny quickly turned and ran out the room, and down the hall. Once he stopped he felt sadness wash over him and pain from the harshness from his friend. Why'd she have to act like that? The more he thought about it, the more he felt the pain eat at him. His fists clenched as he shut his eyes and erased the images from his mind. He reopened his tired eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the window. Looking out of it, he could say it was roughly about 4:00 PM. Danny sighed and walked through the double doors only to bump into another figure, "Sorry." He spoke and walked by them and then felt a hand over his mouth and being grabbed from behind. His eyes widened as he struggled; panic seeping into him. He heard a deep voice chuckle into his ear,

"Hello Daniel. So we meet again."

Was all the boy heard before he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and his vision wavered until it swirled into a pit of pure darkness…

**!**

Maria watched as the door slam shut and heard the foot steps run down the hall. She let out an frustrated scream as she tug her hair. Why did she have to react like that? Why did she say those mean things to him? Her fists clenched tightly into fists, until he nails began to cut into her palms. She growled; she was just so mad! She was so angry with herself, with Danny, with this stupid voice in her head, with EVERYTHING!

"RAAAAGGGHHHH!" She screamed and beside her, a lamp's light bulb exploded making her jump back. The shock was enough to dismissed her anger and so she could get her thoughts together. She sighed and ran a hand through hair and looked back her the mirror. _Why? Why did I have to react like that? I didn't mean to yell at him….honest…. _She felt a tear run down her cheek, "I'm such a ass…." She whispered. She contined to stare at her relfection, or more so; her _eyes_. The right one was her normal dark brown and the left one was a deep navy blue.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. When she woke up her eyes were both brown. So…what happened?

_**You know what happened…**_

Oh great, you again?

_**Aw, you don't miss me?**_

No, why the hell would I?

_**Well it seems fair since I scared off that little human for you.**_

Maria froze as she thought over what the voice said.

_What_ did you just say?

_**The sudden anger you felt? Yeah that was me. I saw that you didn't want the human here so I took over.**_

Anger and fear flooded through Maria.

You _WHAT?!_ _YOU'RE_ the reason I said those things to Danny!? And since when can you take over!?

_**It's something I've been working on during my quiet time. Notice how I hadn't bothered you for a while…**_

Maria gulped, she did noticed the voice's absence in her head…

W-what are you trying to do to me?

_**Just preparing you for what you have instored in your future.**_

Maria did a double-take. What the hell did it mean?** (AN: The voice is female. Kind of like a older mature voice of a woman. But Maria refers it as an "it".) **

What are you talking about? No response. Hello? Hey! I'm not finished with you! HEY! Still no response. Maria let out another scream and punched the wall, making it crack and dent. She let out another frustrated scream. A sudden bark caused her to whipped around. She saw puppy on all fours underneath the desk. She gasped,

"DANNY!" She bolted out the room and down the hall. She turn the corner just in time to see someone in all black hauling Danny over their back!

"Hey!" She yelled. The figure ran around the other corner, "Hey!" Maria yelled and ran after them. She saw the figure in sight and tried to speed up to catch them. But they were just too fast. They then ran out the buildling, and Maria followed. Anger flooded through her being and she ran faster. The figure stopped and took out a metal ball and threw it at the ground before they ran away. When Maria reached the ball it exploed as a green gas came from it. She coughed as the gas filled her lungs. She squinted as she saw the figure run out of sight. She began to feel light headed as she lost her footing, and fell to the ground. She crawled from away from the smoke and lowered herself against the ground. She breathing was heavy and thick and a few coughs wracked her body. Once the gas vanished she stood up, her body swaying. And looked around.

"No…." She whispered as she saw no trace of the kidnapper anywhere.

"Danny…"


End file.
